Tchaikovsky
by FanfictMONSTER
Summary: Patricia doesn't like Tchaikovsky, and Eddie is completely okay with that. PEDDIE AWESOMENESS. WONSHOT XD Also, *NickElodian for the beginning. I spelled it wrong. XD


**Awwww okay this one's actually sweet! (but not very well written :P) So I hope you guys like it! I also have a LOOONG Jara coming up! **

**I'll also be writing for a new category… DRUMROLL…. Victorious! I love the show, and Ariana Grande is my idol, so there will be lotsa Bade and Cabbie! :3**

**This is what I wanted to happen on Tuesday's episode. Yes, TUESDAY. Why Tuesday, you may ask? And I answer: GOOD QUESTION. ASK NICKALODIAN WHY WE MUST WAIT AN EXTRA DAY, AND THEN TELL ME, CUZ I'D LIKE TO KNOW. **

**Also, I'll be updating my Peddie multichap (the most recent one) soon! I'm sorry about the delay! **

**Ugh.**

**I WANT A BOYFRIEND LIKE EDDIE PLEASE. **

**Oops, did I just type that? Hehe…**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Yes I do.**

**No. I'm kidding.**

Eddie followed Patricia as she sprinted through the restaurant and towards the exit, shoving past waiters and patrons. Sheesh! Since when did she get so spazzed out over little things like this?

"Patricia! Pa- Patricia!" He was losing her in the chaos of waiters being pushed over into tables, knocking them over, water being spilt on the floor, etcetera, etcetera…

Finally, after stumbling around people with hurried apologies and vaulting over tables, Eddie found himself at the double- doored exit, and skillfully cleared a booth full of very startled people before rushing outside.

"Patricia?" he repeated for the thirtieth time, admittedly out of breath. The cool night air washed over him refreshingly. It was dark, but the moon and a few stars were glimmering in the sky.

She was there all right, but there was something wrong. Well, that was kind of already obvious seeing as she had made a dramatic run out of the restaurant already.

Patricia was sitting dejectedly on a concrete bench outside of the fancy, thick- glassed doors of the diner, shoulders slumped over. Eddie craned his neck cautiously from his position a few feet away.

Oh, thank God she wasn't crying. That was the one thing he couldn't deal with; crying girls. Unfortunately for him, he had had a lot of experience with them in the past. But hey, what do you expect? No one could be as irresistible as him and not be a heartbreaker.

Eddie, relieved, completely dropped his guard and took a few confident steps forward towards Patricia before she suddenly lashed out at him.

"Get away!"

She had practically screamed it, and he _had_ jumped a little, but he wasn't very put off. Eddie advanced again, only more slowly this time and with more precaution, ignoring her mumbles of protest until he reached the bench, sliding carefully in beside her. He was already used to her anti- social behavior. He loved her for it, and didn't really mind how she often pushed him away. They really were meant for each other, he guessed…

Anyway, there was no way he would try to make contact yet… too dangerous.

"Hey… what's wrong, Patricia?" Suddenly, a possibility popped into his head. Was she sorry for her little twinny stunt?

"You know… I'm not mad, right?"

"I _know_ that," she complained, looking up and meeting Eddie's gaze for the first time.

They sat in silence for a few moments, but Eddie still didn't dare to put his arm around her.

"Why did you do it?"

There was another moment of tense quiet, and for a moment Eddie regretted saying anything at all. But Patricia obviously needed some comfort, she just wasn't making it known, and he was curious, so why not ask? In the meantime, for a moment, he wondered how Yacker's twin and his dad were getting along back in the restaurant. Probably pretty well, seeing as they were the two with the brains. Unless they were looking for the pair, which Eddie thought was both likely and unfortunate. He felt uncomfortable around their massive I.Q.'s. And he had no idea who this Tchaikovsky guy was.

"Why?" he persisted gently, being careful not to set her off.

"Because…" Patricia started, then trailed off.

"Good reason," Eddie interjected obnoxiously, smirking, and Patricia thanked him with a punch to the arm that was anything but light.

"Ow!" Eddie yelped with a grin, then, seeing Patricia's unamused face, decided the time was right to make a move suddenly, and on nervous impulse, lunged forward and scooted as near to her as possible, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to prevent escape. Sure enough, she wiggled, but Eddie put up a fight, and she resigned, letting him hold her to the bench.

"Now tell me for real, Yacker."

Eddie dropped his playful act, releasing his grip on Patricia, and she turned to face him, for the first time finding it hard to meet his eyes. When he wasn't fooling around… they were so… intense.

For a painfully motionless moment, everything was silent, and Patricia seriously contemplated telling Eddie. In a sudden rush of emotion, she just blurted it all out.

"I… I don't know… I- wait, yes I do. I just… didn't want to disappoint you. I know I should have just said no to the date in the first place, because there was no way I'd be able to impress Sweetie. I mean, your family… they're obviously really smart and all that, and I'm really not, and I… I don't know… I wanted you to be proud of me? I… I don't know… and… and I don't like Tchaikovsky!" she finished with a flustered, uncomfortable look.

Eddie stared at Patricia, grinning, a look of pleased disbelief on his face.

"What?" Patricia demanded, face flushed. "Stop staring at me, you creep."

The truth was… he had never expected to ever in a lifetime hear something so genuinely… sweet… come out of Patricia's mouth. Yeah, yeah, he just said "sweet", whatever. So what if it was a sappy word; there was no other way to describe it.

"Patricia…" Eddie said dazedly, reaching up to cup her face with his hands, smiling slightly.

"What? Let go of me, Cockroach…" But he held fast, forcing her to look him the eyes.

She still seemed annoyed, but less so.

"Patricia…" he repeated, sliding closer to her and smiling wide.

"I don't ever want you to change anything for me, or for anyone else. I know who I fell for, and it's you, the way you are, without anything else added on or changed in any way. I love everything about you, no matter what, and I don't want to see the old you disappear over something so stupid as a fancy dinner, okay? I…" Eddie trailed off as Patricia looked down into her lap, eyes shiny. Was she actually… crying? Whaaaaat?

Eddie smiled again, and leaned in, tilting his head completely sideways, bending down until he was inches from Patricia's downturned face.

He forcefully but gingerly kissed her, pushing her whole body back into the upright position, head first, and she started in the sudden moment of passion. Eddie pushed against her strongly, and she actually leaned back slightly as he gently kissed her with all the force he could muster. She graciously accepted his lips against hers, and began to move in rhythm with Eddie as the two kissed on the bench.

Finally, after what seemed a forever, the two broke apart. For a moment, all was serious, and then a smile broke out on Patricia's tearstained face. Eddie grinned at her, standing and holding out a hand to her. She took it with a hint of a school-girlish smile.

"Let's get out of here," Eddie whispered softly, gesturing towards the loud crashing and complaints filtering through the night air from the direction of the restaurant.

Patricia nodded with a chuckle.

As the couple began the brief walk home amidst the chaos behind them, Eddie sighed and said, "You know, I'm actually kind of relieved you don't like Tchaikovsky."

Patricia laughed.


End file.
